Excursions
by Relyob
Summary: In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Phoenix told Maya he would take her out on a boat- but that never happened. After a conversation with Maya, Phoenix decides to finally take her out on one. Maybe a twoshot? Maya/Phoenix. Please read and enjoy!


_**Excursions**_

_Phoenix Wright was never one to make false promises. In fact, he detested those who made promises to people then simply backtracked on them when the time came for them to be fulfilled. Phoenix never did have much time for people like this, they annoyed him completely and what annoyed him even more was when he was the one who made these false promises..._

Ever since Phoenix's disbarring Maya and him had kept in touch with each other, mostly by meeting up fortnightly at restaurants or cafe's. Maya had gone back to continue with her Spirit Medium training only a few weeks before Phoenix was made an ex-attorney. When she had heard about the incident, she was the first person there- helping him through his troubles until he returned back to a normal person and not some wreck, she even helped him with Trucy for a few weeks before work called her back to Kurain. Damn, she hated being a spirit medium sometimes.

Anyways, a few weeks ago they had met up at a small cafe outside of Kurain. Maya had ordered herself a hot chocolate and a large chocolate chip brownie whereas Phoenix simply stuck to grape juice and a biscuit- Maya had decided to pay this time despite Phoenix's objections. "You're losing your lawyer voice, Nick." She remarked, finishing the last of her hot chocolate, "Normally, I would have done whatever you said just 'cause of your voice."

"Ha." Pulling back his beanie, Phoenix stared at her. Maya's personality had definitely changed from when she was a seventeen year old immature girl; she was now a twenty-four year old mature woman. He stared a little longer then he had meant to only realising this when Maya began to wave a hand in front of his face. "...Sorry."

Maya raised an eyebrow but decided not to pressure him anymore, "So, Nick. Do you always make false promises?"

"Huh?"

"You know... I was remembering things the other day after we spoke on the phone and this little memory just popped into my head."

* * *

_It was during the case of Miles Edgeworth, when he was arrested on suspicion of murder. Phoenix and Maya had decided to look for clues to find out who the real killer was and that brought them to Gourd Lake. Phoenix had been staring at the boats for quite some time now and thinking aloud, he said, "A boat rental shop. Closed for Christmas it seems. I guess a murder taking place here won't be good for business, either."_

_Maya eyed the boats with excitement, "Boats... I've never ridden on a boat."_

"_Really?" The lawyer sounded shocked, he used to go out on boats all the time when he was younger. Feeling sorry for Maya led him to asking her is she would like to go out on one someday, "Well, how about we go out on one when the trial is finished?"_

_Suddenly feeling so much happier, Maya clasped her hands together, "Hey, good idea! You bet!"_

* * *

"Uhh... Maya...?" Phoenix muttered scratching his neck, "That wasn't a promise." He smiled sinisterly from beneath his beanie, "You'll definitely know when I make promises."

"Bah!" The young Master was not satisfied, "It sounded pretty darn much like a promise to me!" She waited for Phoenix to finish his biscuit before leaving a few dollars for the bill. Standing up, she began to walk along the pier that the restaurant was situated on. Phoenix stood beside her with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Technically, I never said 'I promise' it was just sort of like a question. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you." Looking out over the ocean, Maya sighed. "Well Nick?"

"Well Maya?" He asked.

Shaking her head and laughing at the same time, Maya smiled "Thanks for today. I'll give you a ring soon. Toodles!" She gave Phoenix a small peck on the cheek then merrily walked away to get the bus to her village.

Phoenix simply stood there watching her retreating figure. Feeling the place on his cheek where she had just kissed, he smiled to himself. "See you soon Maya." He whispered, walking away in the opposite direction. Looking over his shoulder only once to see she wasn't there made him grin for a moment, "Real soon." _I fulfil my promises._

* * *

Opening chapter! Maybe a little too OOC? Set after AJ or during it whichever.

Hope you enjoyed, more soon. Love for Phoenix/Maya! ;D


End file.
